Cuentos de amor
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Seleccion de cuentos de amor de diferente personajes de HA.  Primer capitulo "Lila y Brainy, Baile de primavera"  Disfrutenla.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Cuentos de Amor**

**Capitulo de Lila y Brainy, Baile de Primavera.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

"Miro con algo de arrepentimiento a la chica rubia frente a mi, mientras me mira con una ceja levantada, somos buenas amigas desde hace un tiempo, pero me siento bastante apenada de decirle lo que voy a decirle".

– ¿Y que querías preguntarme Lila? – pregunta intrigada.

– Bueno… yo… veras… – "¡Rayos estoy balbuceando!"

– ¡Ya hermana, me estoy volviendo vieja de estarte esperando! – me dice un poco impaciente, recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos, su comentario me hace reír y eso aligera mi nerviosismo.

– ¡Lo siento Helga… es que quería preguntarte… ¿con quien iras al baile de primavera? – ella se hecha a reír.

– Lila, ¿acaso piensas invitarme? Mira que la tradición de esta escuela dice que las chicas invitan a los chicos… pero mírame bien, soy mujer, que la ropa no te engañe – me dice bromista mostrando su playera y sus pantalones de mezclilla, yo me sonrojo, sé que hice mal la pregunta.

– No… no es por eso… es que… ¿quería saber si iras con Arnold o con Brian?

– Ella alza la ceja y me mira de lado.

– ¿Brian? ¿Hablas de Brian J Williams mi muy ponderado mejor amigo? – noto que ni siquiera le preocupo que le haya mencionado el nombre de Arnold, ¿no sé si eso es bueno o malo?

Yo solo asiento y bajo la mirada al piso, sé que estoy ruborizada. Ella deja de burlarse y me abraza por los hombros.

– ¿Brainy, eh? – la escucho soltar un suspiro y cuando la volteo a ver, me mira con complicidad –. ¿Ese muchacho guapo, cabello color del cobre, lindos ojos azules que refulgen a pesar de los lentes, que es bastante alto, y que últimamente trae loquitas a las chicas de décimo grado, gracias a su música? – indaga morbosa.

– ¡Ni me lo recuerdes, nosotros somos de onceavo y esas niñitas siempre están tras él, solo por que es Dj! – digo sin meditar, molesta con la situación.

– Si ya había notado algo… – dice comprensiva – Mhh… pensaba ir con él… era una opción… pero si quieres invitarlo, ¡hazlo! Por mi no hay problema.

– ¿Crees que él quiera ir conmigo? – le pregunto asustada.

– Bueno chica, eres la señorita perfección, no creo que a él le desagrade para nada ir contigo, además es tu amigo también ¿no? – me dice como si tuviese la certeza al respecto.

– ¿Entonces iras con Arnold? – le cuestiono intrigada.

Ella voltea a verme, noto esa sombra de desencanto que tiene últimamente cuando le nombro a mi amigo.

– No… voy a invitar al niño rico – me dice sonriendo ilusionada, ya había notado que le gustaba un poco Lorenzo –. Espero que me diga que si… – ultima con una rara mirada en su cara, ¿será que de verdad piensa olvidar a Arnie?

– ¿De verdad invitaras a Lorenzo y no a Arnold? – indago de nuevo inquieta.

– ¡Lila, ya te dije que no me recuerdes a ese tipo! – me reclama enojada.

– Pero Helga… él y tú…

– ¡Nada pecosa, él y yo nada! – me grita e insulta exasperada, no lo tomo a mal, la conozco bien, se que mas al rato me pedirá una disculpa y además yo tuve la culpa, la toque en un nervio muy delicado.

– Mira Lila… voy a enviarte a Brainy al rato, así que ve tomando valor para decirle, y no te preocupes, te dirá que si – me expresa, en tanto comienza a alejarse y me dice adiós con la mano, obviamente evadiendo el tema del que estábamos hablando.

– ¡Si Helga… gracias! – me despido, la veo alejándose y me pregunto si ella estará bien.

–**oOoOoOo–**

"¿Que hago ahora que lo tengo frente a mi y me mira con tanto interés, con esos hermosos ojos azules, que aún a través de los cristales de sus lentes redondos, se ven tan dulces… rayos el valor se acaba de ir volando"

– Helga me dijo que tenias algo que preguntarme – dice suavemente con su voz gruesa y profunda. "Ahh, si supiera lo que provoca en mi, de solo oírlo… desde que descubrí su voz, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata a mil compases por segundo si la escucho, cielos estoy divagando y él sigue esperando a que yo hable".

– Es que yo quería… veras yo… – "¡Por dios Lila habla con cordura!"

– ¡Tranquila, quieres algo de mi inhalador! – dice bromista mostrando este con una sonrisa, cortando así mi nerviosismo, hace algunos años que él es así de agradable.

– Je… "¿Eso seria un beso indirecto? Ay no, creo que me estoy sonrojando" No… gracias es solo que… yo er… veras yo quería… baile, yo, tú… – "¡Di una sola palabra cuerda, eres la señorita perfección no lo olvides, ¿Que estoy diciendo? T_T ¡Ya hasta me creo las palabras de Helga… buah, soy una tonta!"

– ¡Si quiero! – me dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eh? – exclamo distraída.

Él ríe mirando el piso, moviendo un poco la cabeza y luego me mira a los ojos.

– ¡Será un honor para mi ser tu pareja en el baile de primavera!

Mi cara nunca había sido mas explícita, que en este momento, estoy casi segura que tengo un foco rojo sonriente por rostro.

– ¿De verdad? – le pregunto aún un tanto incrédula.

– Claro… ¿a que hora puedo pasar por ti? – me dice sonrojado. "¿Esta sonrojado? ¿Por mi? ¡Si! ¡Muéranse de envidia feas lagartonas de décimo grado, que lo han estado rondando! Oh, acabo de pensar como Helga, creo que me esta traspasando algo de su ki maligno."

– Eh… pues a la hora que consideres adecuada – digo un poco mas tranquila.

– ¡Bien… ¿te parece si paso a las 7:30?

– Me parece maravillosamente perfecto! – digo un poco soñadora.

– Em… bueno entonces – dice frotando su nuca un poco nervioso –. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa ahora? – me pregunta sonrojado. "¡Ahhh, creo que morí y estoy en el cielo!"

– ¡Te lo agradecería gracias! – y así caminamos un rato en silencio hacia mi casa, se siente tan lindo caminar a su lado.

Pero aún siento una ligera inquietud en mi corazón y tengo que preguntarle, espero no arruinar todo.

– Em, ¿Brian? – pregunto inquieta.

– Dime – me contesta con una sonrisa.

– ¿No estas desilusionado por no ir con Helga?

Él me mira con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, luego voltea el rostro y mira el piso, meditando en su respuesta.

– Helga es mi mejor amiga… ¿Porqué tendría que sentirme desilusionado? – me responde mirándome con mucha serenidad en su rostro –. A decir verdad, solo me preocupa que insista en rechazar a Arnold, él la ama y deberían darse una oportunidad.

Esas palabras me hacen sonreír, yo siempre note lo que él sentía por ella, pero después de que Arnold la abandono y se fue a San Lorenzo, Brian dejo de ser una sombra y se convirtió en su soporte, él y Helga se hicieron amigos, grandes amigos, los mejores, y ahora veía en su mirada que para él Helga era importante, pero como amiga.

– Vaya… si tienes razón – en ese momento me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

– ¡Bien Lila, te dejo, tengo que ir a buscar mi traje para el baile del viernes, debo verme lo mas presentable posible, para no desentonar con tan bella dama! – me dice tomando mi mano y dándome un suave beso en el dorso. "¡Cielos es tan lindo! Creo que ahora si parezco un tomate".

– Je je "¿No puedo reír mas nerviosa? ¡Casi no lo notó!" Gracias.

– A ti… nos vemos mañana en la escuela – y así solo me dice adiós con la mano y corre calle abajo. " ¿Porque no puedo quitar esta sonrisa tonta de mi cara?"

–**oOoOoOo–**

"¿Me pregunto si la baba se ha empezado a salir por mi boca abierta? ¡No puedo creer lo increíblemente guapo que luce Brian con ese frac!"

– ¡Te ves mas hermosa que nunca esta noche! – me dice sonrojado. "¡Ahh, se ve tan lindo ruborizado!"

– ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tú luces muy apuesto! – digo tan abiertamente, que no lo creo.

Él sonríe apenado y me da la mano para bajar las escalerillas de mi casa, para ir hacia su auto. No sabia que tenia un auto tan bonito. ¿Un convertible? ¡Wow! Nunca lo usa para ir al colegio.

Cuando llegamos al salón-gimnasio y lo vi tan bonito, no creía que entre todas las amigas habíamos hecho este trabajo, a pesar de las peleas continuas de Rhonda y Helga, el lugar termino luciendo fantástico.

– Wow, les quedo increíble! – dice Brian mirándome orgulloso.

– Bueno… fue un trabajo en equipo… – respondo apenada.

– ¡Miren el par de tortolitos! – escucho la voz de Helga que viene colgada del brazo, de un muy atractivo Lorenzo que la mira embelesado, y como no, si mi amiga se puso un vestido color de rosa que se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación, además de que de por si, sé que a él le gusta bastante – ¡Lucen tan descaradamente lindos juntos! – expresa arreglando la corbata de Brian, él se sonroja, eso me incomoda un poco.

– ¿Tú lo crees?– dice él de pronto colocando su mano sobre la mía.

– ¡Claro, son una pareja perfecta! – insiste ella sonriente.

– Casi como nosotros – replica Lorenzo abrazando a Helga por la cintura. Ella se sonroja por la acción pero no lo evita, salvo por el pequeño golpecito que le da en el hombro. Es demasiado extraño verla con él en vez de con Arnold… ¿quien por cierto donde esta?

– ¿Quieres bailar? – dice Brian sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

– ¡Si… claro que si! – digo emocionada.

Bailando con él me siento casi flotando.

– ¡No sabia que bailabas tan bien Brian!

– ¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Lila! – expresa mirándome profundamente.

– ¡Pues yo quiero conocerte mas… mucho mas! – le digo con todo mi valor y acercándome a él.

"De verdad me interesa saber mas de él, siempre habla poco, y por eso poco se sabe respecto a su vida, sé por boca de Helga, que su familia es de cierto abolengo y que prácticamente no lo cuidan, viéndolo bien, su vida se parece algo a la de Helga, tal vez por eso él siente tanta empatía con ella, sé que le gusta la música y por eso toca la guitarra en un grupo y además es Dj los fines de semana, trabaja en una discoteca y nos ha invitado algunas veces a escucharlo, pero solo eso sé, y si la verdad quiero saber mas sobre él".

– ¡Me encanta la idea de que una linda persona como tú se interese en mi! – responde viéndome con un interesante brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Será posible que él sienta algo por mi?"

Y de pronto, comienza el drama, cuando veo entrar a Arnold por la puerta del gimnasio y buscar con la mirada.

– ¿Arnold vino solo? – murmuro, haciendo que Brian detenga el baile y voltee a mirar la puerta.

– ¡Le dije a esa necia que esto iba a pasar! – me comenta mientras busca con la mirada a nuestra loca amiga.

La vemos del otro lado del gimnasio bailando, coqueteando y abrazando a Lorenzo que no duda en acariciarla en el rostro y el cabello. Cuando nuestras miradas buscan a Arnold lo encontramos completamente rojo del coraje y los celos, y lo vemos avanzar hacia aquel par con bastantes intenciones de asesinar al pelinegro.

– ¡Helga! – lo escuchamos gritar a pesar de la música que inunda el lugar.

Ella no podía verse mas sorprendida, sus ojos lucían casi a punto de salirse.

– ¿Arnold? ¿Viniste solo? – pregunta desconcertada.

– ¿Con quien querías que viniera? ¡Estaba esperando que tú me invitaras! – replica colérico.

– ¡Bueno… yo no tenia porque invitarte! – dice ella reponiéndose un poco y volviendo a abrazar a su pareja.

– ¡Lárgate Arnold, Helga es mi chica! – indica Lorenzo algo altanero.

Arnold se veía bastante afectado por la reacción de Helga, suspira y vuelve sobre sus pasos, nos mira y se acerca a nosotros.

– ¡Hola Brian, hola Lila, se ven bien juntos! – dice amablemente.

Brian le pone una mano en el hombro y le sonríe con simpatía.

– ¡Trate de convencerla Arnold… pero ella no nos escucha ni a Phoebe, ni a Lila, ni a mi! – le explica mi galán con compasión.

Arnold ríe de lado mirando hacia donde esta Helga que luce algo incomoda bailando con Lorenzo.

– ¡Ella es muy terca… no entiende que la amo a pesar de todo! – explica Arnold con tristeza –. No puedo creer que este con él.

– Es solo un capricho Arnold, veras que al rato recapacita – opina Brian.

– Eso espero Brainy… eso espero – dice Arnold agradeciendo a Brian sus palabras. Luego se aleja y saluda a Gerald y Phoebe que miraban la escena algo confundidos, para después seguir su camino y sentarse pesadamente en una silla.

– ¡Sigamos bailando! – dice Brian mirándome con dulzura. Yo asiento, perdiéndome en su mirada.

El baile parece ir tranquilamente, hasta que mis ojos reparan en Helga y Lorenzo que parecen discutir, él parece querer que la situación mejore y trata de darle un beso en los labios a ella, acto seguido su cara tiene una fuerte marca roja, después de la sonora cachetada que ella le da. Y así veo salir a mi amiga absolutamente furiosa, acompañada de Arnold quien no perdió tiempo en seguirla.

Volteo a ver a Brian que también ha visto la acción mientras seguimos bailando.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver como esta? – le pregunto al ver algo de preocupación en su cara. Él compone el rostro y me sonríe.

– ¡No, ella ya esta con Arnold… y yo quiero estar junto a ti! – dice atrayéndome un poco por la cintura.

"¡Alto! ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? ¿E hizo lo que sentí que hizo?"

– ¿De verdad? – le pregunto ilusionada.

Él se detiene en seco, y me mira.

– ¿Porque quisiste venir conmigo al baile de primavera? – me pregunta seriamente.

Mis ojos se abren mucho, mi cara se pone roja, y siento la garganta seca, pero sé que tengo que responderle.

– Bueno es que… la verdad… – bajo la mirada y respiro profundo antes de seguir –. ¡Me gustas, me gustas mucho Brian! – ¡Ahh, me siento liberada por fin lo dije!

– ¿Porque? – insiste con la mirada brillante y las mejillas rojas. Esa expresión en su rostro me hace sentir feliz.

– Por que eres lindo, sincero, dulce, extraño y divertido… me encanta que te guste tanto la música, que seas tan misterioso, y esas son solo unas cuantas cosas que me gustan de ti, también me agrada que seas tan buen amigo con Helga, que pongas tu mejor cara aún cuando ella te regaña… que hayas aceptado venir conmigo aunque lo que en realidad querías era venir con ella.

– Eso no es verdad… – dice apresurado –. La tradición dice que en este baile las chicas invitan a los chicos, pero si tú no me hubieses invitado, yo lo habría hecho, aunque hubiera roto la tradición.

– ¿Eh… pero porque? – digo algo confundida.

– ¡Porque tú también me gustas Lila! – expresa totalmente sonrojado –. Cuando Helga me dijo que tú me invitarías al baile, casi salte de gusto.

– ¿Ella te dijo?

– Si, ella me dijo que era mi oportunidad y que no la desaprovechara… ella fue mi confidente desde que me di cuenta que me gustabas.

– ¿Hace cuanto?

– Mucho tiempo Lila… no sé bien.

Yo no puedo evitarlo y me abrazo a él con todas mis fuerzas, él me abraza también y nos miramos a los ojos.

– ¿Puedo? – me dice acariciando suavemente mis labios con su mano derecha, yo solo asiento tímidamente.

Él baja levemente la cabeza, yo me paro de puntitas, nuestros rostros se acercan, cierro los ojos, y cuando sus tibios labios tocan los míos, siento vértigo, pero no me asusta, de hecho es como caer suavemente en una alfombra de flores, es el beso mas perfecto que alguien pudo darme.

Cuando por fin nos separamos y lo miro a los ojos, me mira con una ternura infinita.

– ¿Sabes? Es genial no recibir un golpe después de hacer esto – no le entiendo muy bien pero sonrío. Y mis labios se unen una vez mas a los suyos –. ¡Wow! Y es mas genial recibir otro mas!

Yo río con soltura y él me abraza siguiendo el compás de la canción que suena en el salón.

– ¡Es solo por que te quiero! – le digo.

– ¡Y yo a ti Lila! – dice emocionado.

¡Ahh, me siento completamente en las nubes!

Me abrazo a él y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, nos quedamos bailando así un buen rato, creo que liberamos nuestros sentimientos y terminamos rendidos.

De pronto como un torbellino veo entrar a Helga seguida de Arnold, la detiene justo en el centro de la pista, ella luce un poco molesta pero a la vez también se ve algo cansada y llorosa, él la abraza y la besa con pasión, después de eso ella también lo abraza, mientras él le dice algo al oído y comienzan a bailar como si fueran uno solo, al parecer ya arreglaron su asunto, siempre tan teatrales, pero pues así son ellos. Lo siento por Lorenzo que los mira a lo lejos y se retira un tanto molesto del baile.

– ¿Parece que Arnold lo logro? – me dice Brian.

– Si… son él uno para el otro – digo tranquila y luego le doy un beso en la mejilla.

– Lila… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunta con algo de inquietud.

– ¿Tú que crees? – le respondo con otra pregunta sonriéndole coquetamente.

– No sé… no tengo ni idea – me dice un poco mas seguro.

– ¡Claro que si, tonto! – le digo abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo de nuevo, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a él.

– ¡Genial! – dice cuando nos separamos, luego me acaricia la mejilla y me da otro beso tierno.

Definitivo, me estoy derritiendo por dentro, no se que pase en el futuro pero por ahora le agradezco al destino, haber encontrado a esta persona tan especial en mi vida.

_**Fin.**_

_**Si lo logre, esta historia se la había prometido a mi Little sister desde hace mucho, por eso decidí hacerla, así que espero que la disfruten, a mi gusto es una historia muy tierna, y es la primera de esta serie, llamada "Cuentos de amor". Gracias por leer. ^^**_

_**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.**_


End file.
